La prison des dames
by Moustik Sadique
Summary: Hermione est condamnée et se retrouve emmenée dans un drôle d'endroit où la folie joue avec les nerfs...


La prison des dames

Si j'avais su ce qui se passerait dans cette cellule, je me serai sans doute débattue pour attraper l'arme d'un de ces hommes en uniformes, qui m'accompagnaient à ma perte et me coller une balle dans la tête, avant d'arriver dans cette espace où la folie joue avec vous.

J'ai su que ma vie était terminée au moment où j'ai entendu les jurés prononcés le mot qui allait décider de mon sort :

« COUPABLE !»

Ce simple mot peut provoquer tellement de sensations. Le soulagement de savoir que l'on va payer pour son crime et enfin voir ses remords s'envolés à moitié, ou l'horreur d'apprendre qu'on va finir ses jours dans un endroit où des personnes comme nous, pour les mêmes crimes ou pire, attendent la liberté ou la mort. Malheureusement, c'est la deuxième sensation qui prenait le dessus sur moi. J'eus l'impression que ce mot résonnerait à jamais dans ma tête. Je tremblais, les larmes me vinrent aux yeux, j'allais finir mon existence en prison ! Derrière moi, les gens commençaient déjà à se diriger vers la sortie, je vis mes proches. Pas un ne pleurait la sentence n'y se retournait pour me jeter un dernier regard, cela ne m'étonna pas mais ça ne fit qu'accroitre ma tristesse de savoir que je n'allais pas leur manquer et que je n'avais pas besoin d'espérer leur visite durant mon emprisonnement.

Deux policiers vinrent me prendre par un bras chacun, leur étreinte était douloureuse, j'imagine que c'est pour me donner un aperçu de se qui m'attend. Pour aller à la voiture, nous dûmes passer dans les couloirs de la justice, j'entendais nos pas résonnés sur le carrelage peu à peu remplacés par la foule et les bruits des appareils photos au fur et à mesure qu'on se rapprochait de la sortie. Dehors le soleil m'éblouit, mais il se fit aider des flashs des photographes si avides d'apporter un scoop à leur patron et ainsi espérer se faire de l'argent sur ma tête. J'entendais les questions dans tous les sens :

"La meurtrière est t'elle condamnée ?"

"Pour combien de temps ?"

"Et les proches vont-ils toucher quelque chose ?"

Alors que les questions me rendaient sourde et les flashs aveugle, on me mit aussitôt un manteau empestant la sueur sur la tête, comme on voit tant à la TV quand les prisonniers condamnés sont emmenés dans leur résidence temporaire ou définitive. Je me suis toujours demandée si c'était par respect pour le prisonnier ou pour emmerder la presse. Aujourd'hui je sais que c'est uniquement pour emmerder la presse, vu que les condamnés comme moi ne sont pas autant respectés qu'une poubelle qu'on vide dans un camion d'éboueurs.

Le chemin à la voiture fut long mais le trajet à la prison encore plus. Dans la voiture on ne m'enleva pas le manteau, à croire qu'on voulait me faire mourir asphyxiée. Le calme était pesant, je décidais de le briser.

"EH ! Pourquoi vous ne m'enlevez pas ce manteau puant maintenant ?"

"Tu ne dois pas être remarquée par les passants et puis tu n'as pas besoin de connaitre le chemin de l'endroit où nous t'emmenons."

"Et bien, j'ai donc le droit à un traitement de faveur, vous êtes trop gentils."

"Attends d'être arrivée avant de nous remercier."

Le silence retomba il fallait croire que ces bras droits de la justice n'étaient pas bavards avec ceux qui n'arrivaient même pas au pied de celle-ci...

J'ignore combien de temps dura le trajet, mais je fus soulagée quand enfin on me retira ce manteau infect de la tête et qu'on me mit dehors. Cependant le soulagement fut remplacé très vite par la surprise. On était sur une falaise en bord de mer et en face de moi se tenait une énorme et vielle… tour ?

"Je peux savoir qu'est ce qu'on fou là ?"

"Sois contente, on vient de t'emmener dans ta maison temporaire".

"Je ne sais que dire à part que j'espère que le ménage a été fait pour m'accueillir, c'est un minimum je pense."

"Ne t'inquiètes pas une pièce rien que pour toi a été préparée."

"Vous devriez travailler votre sens de l humour…"

Les murs de la tour étaient construis de sorte à se qu'aucun rayons ne puissent les traverser, l'intérieur était humide et gris, chaque recoins avaient au moins trois couches de toile d'araignée et de poussière.

"Chaleureux l'accueil. Je ne pouvais pas rêver mieux."

On monta, des marches qui montaient en spirale jusqu'à une vieille porte en bois mangée par les mites et à en juger par la poignée quelque peu moyenâgeuse, je me dis que l'intérieur ne devait pas être du luxe. Je n'avais pas tord, la porte grinça quand les policiers l'ouvrirent. Devant moi se tenait une grande salle sombre qui semblait démesurée pour la taille de la tour.

"Wouha… Vous avez fais comment pour faire ça dans une aussi petite tour ?"

Ils ne répondirent pas.

"Oh vous pourriez répondre, c'est pas comme si j'allais vous arracher la langue non plus ?!"

Toujours rien, à part des pas d'un des hommes qui s'enfonçait dans la salle. Un bref moment de silence puis une lumière qui perça difficilement les ténèbres poussiéreux.

"Y a de l'espoir, vous avez mis l'électricité ! Dites moi vous rénovez le reste quand ?"

"Tu veux bien la fermer !"

Une nouvelle voix venait ce joindre à nous. Je regardais autour et finis par me rendre compte que la pièce était circulaire et qu'il y avait une dizaine de cellule, les murs étaient attaqués par l'humidité et par les toiles grises sans parler de la poussière qui se voyant mieux à la lumière volait dans l'air.

"Cool de la compagnie en plus de ça", répondis je dégoutée de voir que la jeune femme à la chevelure de feu qui se tenait derrière les barreaux rouillés avait l'air aussi amicale que moi. Puis je vis au dessus de sa cellule une pancarte métallique « Ginny Weasley : cellule 67 ». Je n'eus le temps de voir que ça que je sentis à nouveau l'étreinte des deux hommes qui était toujours aussi délicate.

"C'est bon doucement !"

On traversa la pièce, je suffoquais à moitié tellement il y avait de poussière qui semblait vouloir se loger dans mon organisme. Cependant je voyais la cellule dont on se rapprochait. Une même pancarte que celle de ma colocataire indiquait mon nom et le numéro de la cellule mais il y avait une chose étrange « Hermione Granger : cellule 82 »…

"Vous ne savez même plus compter quand vous mettez le nombre des cellules ?"

Ils ouvrirent MA cellule dans un grincement assourdissant et me jetèrent dedans comme un enfant jetterait son sac après une mauvaise journée d'école. Dans mon atterrissage, la poussière se souleva avant de se décider à atterrir sur mon corps endolorie.

"EH ! Un peu de délicatesse avec les femmes !!"

Ils éclatèrent tous deux d un rire gras.

"Toi une femme ? un monstre serait plus exacte."

Puis ils refermèrent la porte de la cellule dans le même fracas qui m'avait accueilli, tournèrent les talons pour s'éloigner, éteindre l'éclat à peine visible de la pièce avant de passer la porte à la poignet moyenâgeuse et la refermer, nous enfermant par la même occasion moi et ma collègue au cheveux roux dans un noir qui nous rendait aveugles et dans mon désespoir de ne plus jamais revoir un rayon chaud de lumière.

_Bon bah voila le premier chapitre. Hermione et Ginny condamnées pour XXX raisons. La suite prochainement._

_KISS A TOUS_. **MOUSTIK SADIQUE**


End file.
